United Until Death
by Inata
Summary: Après la chute du second roi des pirates et de son équipage une nouvelle chasse au One Piece commence. Mais et si Luffy et ses amis n'étaient pas mort ? Et si ils allaient sur les bancs de l'école pour devenir plus fort et faire tourner ce monde en bourrique ? Ou alors pour pouvoir re foutre le bordel dans le nouveau monde ? Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir avec nos Mugiwara favoris
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction que m'as inspirée l'auteur de Inséparables! Malheureusement je crois que Poudlard ne restera pas entier avec nous! Oui nous, j'écris avec ma ch'tite soeur dit bonjour Akane!**

 **-Salut salut! Je vous préviens, que cette histoire va partir totalement en cou****!**

 **-Faites pas gaffe à son vocabulaire, même si elle n'as pas tort! On est de vrais tarées dans nos têtes et pas toutes seules dedans non plus!**

 **-Surtout toi Nee-san! .**

 **-Aucun commentaire de ta part t'es pas mieux u_u**

 **Bon sinon niveau personnages c'est surtout les mugi et ceux d'Harry Potter bien qu'on verra plus tard...**

 **-Si on arrive à finir cette fiction...**

 **-Merci de ce commentaire Aka (bien qu'elle n'est pas tort!) chut la conscience! je disais ? Ah oui plus tard on verra d'autres personnages pour foutre davantage le bordel! bisous bonne lecture (On se revoit en bas pour les reviews~!)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Quelque part dans l'espace temps_

Il est mort... Ils sont morts... le monde entier va basculer dans le chaos suite à la mort du nouveau roi des pirates, enfin encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'équilibre fragile instauré par la venu du nouveau Kaizoku Ou, fut réduit à néant lors de la mystérieuse disparition de l'équipage. L'Ère des pirates allaient prendre un nouveau tournant avec cette nouvelle chasse au One Piece!

Un homme tout de noir vêtu regardait son écran avec consternation, son devoir venait d'être compromis, il avait eu pour mission de réincarner ce groupe de fauteurs de troubles et de leurs effacés la mémoire.

Mais à son grand désespoir quelqu'un avait réussi à renvoyé les âmes des dit pirates sur Terre avec les souvenirs de leurs anciennes vies. Il savait que dès à présent ces idiots sèmeraient le désordre là où ils auraient le malheur de passé, c'est donc en se tapant le front contre le bitume qu'il maudit intérieurement ce démon. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un démon! Après tout personne ne serait assez fou pour réincarnez ses cinglés avec leurs mémoires! Non personne!

* * *

Oui je sais on à fait un prologue très court mais en même temps ce serait pas drôle si on vous disait tout d'un coup, vous n'êtes pas d'accord les p'tits loups ?

Ah oui d'ailleurs si c'est moi qui poste c'est marqué Ina à la fin et si c'est ma soeur ce sera Aka :D

Review siou plaît ? C'est gratuit et non remboursé!


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut salut mes loulous ici Ina et Aka! Je sais ça fait un moment que moi Ina n'est rien posté mais... en même temps entre les cours, les CCF les histoires à la con et tout et tout, plus l'accès à l'ordi soudainement restreint... ben je pouvais pas trop posté *sourire innocent*

-On va dire qu'on croit à ton excuse Nee-san... Parce que c'est absolument pas crédible!

-Chut Aka c'est vrai en plus U-U! Et puis toi non plus t'as pas eu beaucoup d'idée pour finir le chapitre... Au final j'ai laissé un peu ma raison finir ce chapitre...

-Mais euh! Et puis depuis quand t'as une raison toi ?! Je savais même pas que t'avais un minimum de sanité!

(Je confirme qu'aucune de vous deux en avez!) La ferme conscience! J'ai dit ma raison pas ma sanité mentale qu'on sait tous que je n'ai absolument pas! Bref on se retrouve en bas pour une ch'tite review ? C'est gratuit depuis un mobile et non remboursable! :D

Bonne lecture!

 _italique_ = pensée

 **Gras** = paroles écrites (ex lettre ou journal)

 **Gras et Surligné** = paroles en japonais

 _ **Gras et italique**_ = paroles dans une autre langue que l'anglais ou japonais

* * *

Quelque part dans Londres

31 juillet 1980

En cette fin juillet la chaleur était devenue accablante, obligeant les habitants à sortir avec une ombrelle ou un chapeau sous risque de prendre d'énormes coups de soleil. La canicule était étrangement présente dans l'hôpital Ste Mangouste plus particulièrement dans la chambre 13, où se trouvait actuellement une jeune femme brune accompagnée de son conjoint. Tous deux regardaient avec tendresse le nouveau né dans les bras de l'infirmière. Celle-ci tendit le bébé aux parents avec un petit sourire.

-Ce bébé est en pleine santé et avec une vitalité des plus étonnantes pour un nouveau né de même pas quatre heures

Leur dit-elle doucement afin de ne pas le réveillé

-C'est bien le fils de son père ça!

Se vanta l'homme brun sous l'œil mis blasé mis amusée de sa compagne et regarda le petit garçon qui ouvrit les yeux à peine fût-il dans les bras de sa mère dévoilant deux magnifiques orbes vertes pleine de vie avec une pointe de malice.

-Bienvenu au mon Harry James Evans Potter...

Murmura Lily en le serrant dans ses bras fière de son garçon. En ce 31 Juillet à 6 heures du matin est né Harry James Evans Potter, personne ne se doutait de ce que ce pauvre enfant aurait alors à accomplir plus tard, tout comme personne dans l'hôpital ne remarqua jamais l'étrange façon dont le bébé réagissait quand son père ou sa mère passait face à un miroir, ni comme ses yeux verts s'obscurcissait de temps en temps, en y regardant bien on pouvait percevoir une étincelle d'amertume si infime qu'il fallait rester fixé l'enfant pour le voir. Mais on n'en est pas encore là!

* * *

3 mois plus tard

Lily était au bord de la crise de nerf, une aura meurtrière l'entourait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes tandis que son mari essayait à grand peine de la calmer, mais pour comprendre l'origine de sa colère remontons jusqu'à il y une heure!

James regardait son fils avec attendrissement le berçant avec un plus de confiance alors qu'il lisait son journal en lévitation face à lui buvant son café d'une seule main. Il ne put jamais expliquer comment Harry qu'il tenait fermement dans son bras une fois assis avais réussi on ne sait comment à se retrouver dans la cheminée alors qu'un début de flammes débutait. Heureusement pour lui son père réagis rapidement lançant un sort à son fils quand il remarqua que malgré bon nombre de sorts qu'il leurs lançaient les flammes se rallumait sans cesse, ce n'est pas pour autant que le sorcier eut un instant de répit, le feu se répandit rapidement dans le salon comme si elles étaient instinctivement attirées à Harry qui riait dans les bras de James et tendait ses petites menottes vers les flammes d'une teinte rouge orangée, durant près d'une heure James dût retenir le plus possible les flammes loin de son fils avant que finalement ce ne soit les couverts de la cuisine qui ne tentent vainement de le tuer. Juste au moment où il allait se jeter à terre pour protéger le bébé d'un jet de flammes sa femme arriva et à eux deux ils purent enfin forcés les flammes et les ustensiles à retourner à leur place. Lily demanda des explications rapidement une veine de colère pulsant sur sa tempe malgré son ton doucereux. Quelques minutes plus tard une fois les explications données, les deux parents décidèrent de ne jamais laissés Harry seul et de le confier à son parrain quand ils devraient exercer leurs fonction de sorcier. Aucun des deux ne virent les yeux de leur fils devenir noir charbon durant plusieurs secondes ni même voir son sourire devenir plus grand et plus malicieux, pourtant quand Lily Potter reporta son regard sur l'enfant dans ses bras elle ne vit rien d'anormal, pas même le fait que ses yeux soient d'un vert légèrement plus foncés...

Les accidents se multiplièrent au fil des jours faisant devenir fou les Potter qui n'avaient plus une seule minute à eux. Le jour c'était la maisonnée qui tentaient de tué leur bébé la nuit s'était Harry qui refusait tout simplement de s'endormir avant d'être finalement fatiguée d'écouter les histoires de son père et de s'endormir entre les deux adultes vers les 3 heures du matin pour les réveillés à 6 heures heure du biberon, oui Harry ne loupait jamais le premier biberon de la journée, comme s'il était réglé à heure fixe.

Leur seul moment de répit était quand son parrain, Sirius Black acceptait de s'occuper du petit. Et à la plus grande exaspération de Lily, Sirius s'amusait des tentatives envers son neveu. Qui apparemment d'après ce dernier était juste la magie de Harry qui montrait le bout de son nez plus tôt que prévu et que cela prouvait qu'il serait un sorcier très puissant une fois grand.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi pensaient les Potter, leur fils n'était pas le seul enfant à susciter des événements étrange. En tout il y eu plusieurs cas de tentatives de mort sur un nouveau en moins d'un an. Le nombre total fut recensé au nombre de 200 par enfants, mais le plus impressionnants fut de savoir qu'il y n'y avait que 9 enfants sur toute la communauté sorcière à subir ses phénomènes des plus étranges, rendant leurs parents inquiets, désespérés, déprimés voir même indifférent dans le cas de certains sang-purs. Ce qui surprenait d'autant plus était la réaction des dits-bébés qui en riaient ou regardaient cela d'un œil des plus basés mais jamais terrifiés en larmes ou apeurés, non on aurait put croire qu'ils y étaient habitués. Les sorciers parents avaient informés les médicomages que l'enfant était parfois sujet à des changements de personnalités ou que parfois la couleur des yeux devenaient autres, les enfants prenaient ça comme étant de bonnes choses que de voir la mort les frôlés à tout va.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Et cette fin est arrivée le 31 Octobre 1981 et elle changera beaucoup de chose dans le monde des sorciers.

* * *

Tous les sorciers présents regardaient ce qui fût un jour une maison chaleureuse, il ne restait plus que des ruines, peu importe où se posait les regards on ne voyait que des ruines attestant d'une rude bataille, jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot ne se fasse entendre dans le silence pesant de cette nuit d'octobre. Aussitôt tous les sorciers en cherchèrent l'origine affolés et avec une once d'espoir qu'il y ait un survivant. Un peu plus loin on pouvait voir un homme barbu assez grand pour être presque un géant se pencher vers affaissement de rocher et de bois. En s'approchant davantage on put voir ce qu'il venait de récupérer délicatement. Le demi-géant tenait dans le creux de son coude un enfant d'environ 1 an qui pleurait malgré les tentatives vaine du barbu pour cesser les pleurs. Tous purent reconnaître l'enfant des Potter, une légère brise de vent fit soulever la touffe de cheveux noirs du garçon laissant apercevoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

-Dumbledore… qu'allons nous faire de ce pauvre petit ? Il n'a plus de famille! Ses parents sont morts face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom… D'ailleurs comment un bébé à put survivre à l'avada kedavra ? C'est impossible d'y réchapper! Comment cet homme à t-il put trouver la maison de Lily et James ?! Elle était sous fidelitas!

S'exclama une femme à l'air stricte en regardant avec tristesse le marmot qui avait fini par cesser de pleurer pour fixer le géant au-dessus de lui avec surprise et tendit une main pour tenter d'attraper sa barbe dans sa petite menotte.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question Minerva… Seul l'avenir nous le dira… Bien que j'ai l'impression que le fils de James est réussi là où nous avons tous échoués, à savoir tuer Voldemort, les résidus de magie dans l'air prouve que cet enfant à reçu le sort de mort et à réussi on ne sait comment à le retourner à l'expéditeur le tuant. Il est bien probable que cet enfant soient celui de là prophétie. En attendant je compte confier le petit Harry à la famille de Lily, elle m'a dit avoir une sœur moldue. Quand à comment Voldemort à réussit à trouver les Potter j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un traître au courant de leurs emplacement qui ne les aient avertis!

Murmura un vieil homme à la barbe blanche en regardant tristement les décombres de la maison avant de demander aux autres de propager la nouvelle '' **Lord Voldemort est mort après avoir tenté de tuer Harry James Evan Potter!** '' il se tourna ensuite vers le géant

-Rubeus je te laisse le soin de déposer ce petit à la maison des Dursley avec une lettre pour leur expliquer le pourquoi on leur confie le fils de Lily… Oh et tenez un mouchoir.

Rajouta le sorcier en tendant un mouchoir au dit Rubeus en le voyant renifler fortement Harry toujours dans ses bras.

-Merci… Ne t'en fais pas Harry là où tu iras il n'y aura pas de vilains sorciers qui voudront t'influencer! Et puis on se reverra dans 10 ans d'accord ? Tu seras un aussi grand sorcier que tes parents Harry…

Murmure Hagrid avant d'enfourcher sa moto volante et prit la direction de Privet Drive retenant de son mieux les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Une fois arrivé il retrouva Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall devant la maison. Hagrid tendit à contrecœur l'enfant au vieil homme qui l'emmitoufla correctement dans ses couvertures et le posa dans un couffin avec une lettre avant de sonner à la porte. Les sorciers attendirent de voir la lumière s'allumer pour disparaître dans la nuit de ce 1er novembre laissant le petit Harry James Potter aux mains de sa nouvelle famille. Mais personne n'avait remarqué durant tout le temps que l'enfant fût avec eux que ses yeux verts émeraude s'étaient assombris au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient et l'emmenaient à sa nouvelle maison, faisant qu'une fois seul devant la porte il fixait partout autour de lui de ses yeux noirs comme les nuits sans pleine lune…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1 bye Ina&Aka!

Une ch'tite review ?

Ne vous en faites pas j'ai 2-3 jours pour écrire un chapitre 2


	3. Chapitre 2 : Drôle d

**Coucou mes loulou! gomen ne... Je sais ça fait 3 longs mois que vous attendiez la suite et la voilà! à ma décharge je travaillais et j'ai eu des p'tits soucis d'internet et d'ordi enfin bref voilà! (Oui je sais je me suis pas foulée pour le titre... gomen ne ? *yeux de chiots*)**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews!**

 _ **Kathelen :**_

Salut! comme promis le chapitre est sortit :) bon dans celui-là il se passe pas grand chose... Mais il est là :D!

 _ **Elodie morningstar :**_

Salut à toi :) merci pour ta review! C'est pas bien difficile à savoir... Vu le nombre d'embrouilles qu'ils sèment xD!

 ** _Turquoise Yume :_**

Du déjà vu sûr. Mais nous on est timbrés... Ce sera forcément complètement débile ;)!

Oh merci c'est gentil à toi!

(Le chapitre est d'Aka note me.) Bise bonne lecture ;) on se retrouve en bas pour de nouvelles reviews ^^

* * *

4 ans plus tard

Harry se réveilla en sursaut après s'être reçu un seau d'eau gelé sur la tête, aujourd'hui il aurait 5 ans… Quatre ans qu'il était ici à leur servir de boniche. Comment disait la tante Pétunia déjà ? Ah oui... "on te nourris et on te loge, tu as de la chance que l'on t'es accepté alors payes ta place ici"

Vivement qu'il puisse partir d'ici.

La matinée passa rapidement entre la lessive, le linge à étendre et le parquet des chambre à cirer il avais pas vu le temps filer et ça lui avait donné faim. Il était pas un gros mangeur mais des fois il avait des envies irrésistibles de nourriture et bizarrement c'était souvent quand ses yeux virait au noir, il ne sais pas pourquoi ça arrive. Mais bon c'est toujours une raison de plus pour les Dursley de le traiter de monstre. Il sortit de ses pensées quand on sonna à la porte et fila rapidement l'ouvrir sur… Marge, une femme qu'il méprisait tant ! Elle était horrible avec lui et insultait ses parents… et des fois il avait des envies de meurtre qu'il ne devrait pas avoir pour un gamin de 5 ans. Il prit quand même ses affaires et la fit s'asseoir à table. Comme d'habitude tout allait s'enchaîner de façon à être ignoble avec lui. Sa tante qui critiquait sa cuisine, il n'as que 5 ans... Des moqueries sur ses habits, se sont les anciens de Dudley… et enfin ses parents… qu'il avait envie de la tuer sa tante, lui faire bouffer son putain de chien et la faire s'étouffer avec son vin… Qu'il avait envie d'engraisser le cochon qui lui servait de cousin pour qu'il en explose… et qu'il avait enfin de faire souffrir son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à ce qu'ils en crèvent… Oh. Oh oui Harry en rêvait, mais c'était avant que ses yeux quittent leurs couleurs noires revenant à un vert plus sombre moins enfantin.

-Dit moi Pétunia… pourquoi garder vous encore cette chose ? Elle doit te rappeler ta garce de sœur avec ses horrible yeux vert et son visage horrible non ?!

PDV Harry

Je regarde Marge s'esclaffer avec joie, fière de ses mots. Et moi je la regardais avec froideur, avec haine, avec… Avec tant de chose anormal pour un enfant ! Mon sang dans mes veine bouillonnais… Je vais leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle est… Je vais leur MONTRER QUI ELLE EST ! Une force mystérieuse m'entourait faisant des étincelles légères dans l'air avant de filer sur la grosse tante Marge, la métamorphosant en une drôle de créature… Un Kappa cette créature qui capture et tue des enfants. Ça lui correspond tellement. Je la regarde se jeter sur Dudley et commencer à le blesser, je vois plus que je ne l'entend Pétunia crier. Et Vernon…? il me regarde comme si j'étais le diable. Puis Pétunia se jette sur son Dudlinouchet chéri pour le sauver. Sans même ciller je regarde Pétunia sauver in extremis son fils qui aurait perdu un oeil. Comme si Marge avait sentit mon regard sur sa personne je la vis se tourner lentement vers moi et faire un pas quand son idiot de chien lui sauta dessus la mordant griffant et j'en passe. Puis je regarde mon oncle qui décide enfin de bouger vers moi. Je le regarde avancer vers moi dans l'intention de me faire subir le pire sort dont il est capable avant de reculer apeuré par mon comportement impassible et mon léger sourire. C'est bien lui au moins n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air. Enfin un peu. Sans plus attendre je me jette par la fenêtre donnant sur la rue la brisant sous l'impact, ignorant les coupures ou les morceaux incrusté dans ma peau. Il faut que je m'éloigne de cet endroit étrange et vite! Mes jambes se mettent à bouger me menant à 10 mètres, 30, maintenant 50 et plus encore. Je pars le plus loin possible, loin de cette enfer. Une fois en lieu sûr, rien ne peut être pire que là-bas de toute façon. Je commence à m'endormir lentement, très lentement ne faisant même plus attention au faite que depuis le début de ce massacre mon comportement avait brutalement changé, j'avais bien senti une autre présence au moment où la tante Marge s'était transformée en cet horrible créature, j'essaye vainement d'y réfléchir mais je sens la fatigue gagné mon corps et mes yeux se ferment lentement tandis que la "présence" à un rire amusé.

Dans le manoir d'une famille de blond un jeune garçon de 6 ans faisait la cour à une petite fille sous le regard ébahi de ses parents, bien que leurs visages soient impassible, sans même que personne ne le remarque les yeux bleus-gris du gène Malefoy étaient devenus d'un bleus presque océanique au même moment où son comportement changea du tout au tout, inquiétant énormément son père, qui se demandait qui avaient pris possession du fils Malefoy.

Dans le manoir de la famille londubat, le jeune hérité s'amusait à fabriquer des lance pierre en cachette, jardinant quand sa grand-mère quittait la maison, s'inventait des histoires abracadabrantes et grotesque pour se distraire, ses cheveux lisse se frisant légèrement au fil du temps au grand damn de la dernière Londubat encore en parfaite santé...

Dans un terrier où habitait une famille de roux la petite dernière de la famille lisais, ou plutôt écoutait avec attention la voix qui s'élevait de son livre pour lui faire la lecture et plus précisément d'un livre sur la navigation d'un navire magique. Sa mère regardait sa première fille avec inquiétude, plus les jours passaient moins sa fille leur prêtaient attention, s'en allant promener durant des heures revenant avec une terre d'enterrement et des yeux vides de toute joie enfantine que devraient avoir un enfant de son âge...

Du côté de la famille Zabini un petit garçon; le seul et l'unique d'ailleurs; harcelait ses parents pour qu'ils lui achètent des sabres, et des altères dont le poids dépassaient beaucoup trop les capacités d'un adulte banal, ses yeux reflétants une .0

Dans une maison totalement banal un enfant en bas âge regardais avec passion et émerveillement des dessin animé sur les médecins et super hero.

A quelque kilomètres du Terrier une petite fille souriait mystérieusement se demandant comment les années allaient bien pouvoir se passer, s'interrogeant sur la vie qu'elle aurait. Il lui arrivait souvent de disparaître quelques jours, revenant avec un air sombre et passait la nuit à regarder le ciel étoilés ou nuageux peu importe, elle se mettait debout ou assise sur le toit les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

Dans une petite ville américaine un jeune garçon s'amusait à construire toute sorte d'invention plus farfelu les une que les autres s'imaginant déjà la réaction des garçons face à ses inventions, parfois il se retournait ouvrant la bouche pour interpeller quelqu'un avant de se rappeler qu'il était seul, il sortait une guitare et des bouteilles de cola on ne sait où et déprimait en chantant et buvant.

Quelque part en Angleterre un garçons de 7 ans chantait avec tristesse et lassitude une chanson dans une langue inconnu des ses parents allant jusqu'à s'amuser avec un faux violon qui le rendait bizarre aux yeux de ses parents.

* * *

 _Salut ! Cette fois c'est Akane qui a écrit le chapitre. J'avoue j'ai prit mon temps mais MOI j'avais du travail comparée à l'autre feignasse qui a fini il y a plus de un mois. Et oui J'avoue j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage avec marge en Kappa !_

 **Sadique va... tu me fais peur des fois tu sais ? ^^" heureusement que j'ai softé le passage parce que j'en ai besoin entier du cochon moi!**

 _Pff t'es pas drôle nee! en plus j'ai été gentille avec lui! Et puis il le méritait avec tout ce qu'il à fait à Harry!_

 **Oui mais non. Tu le torturera plus tard... quand j'en aurais plus du tout besoin! Pas avant! En attendant t** **'as pris ton temps hein... (** _mais_ _toi aussi...!_ **enfin pas fait exprès moi! :p) j'espère que ça vous plus!**

Reviews ni reprise ni remboursé ;p bye bye mes loulous!


End file.
